Cinta terhalang tali persaudaraan
by UzumakiAkio
Summary: Keluarga yang harmonis dan ramah menjadi impian setiap makhluk hidup. Beruntunglah bagi kalian yang termasuk dalam kategori tersebut, di kelilingi oleh orang-orang terkasih benar-benar takdir yang menyenangkan. Tapi masalahnya, jika dalam ruang lingkup keluarga ada salah satu yang kau benci, apakah semuanya akan terus berjalan bahagia?/SasuNaru/ItaKyu/
1. Chapter 1

"Kamu yakin akan kuliah di Jepang?" seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam sepinggang mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Iya eomma, Hyeong juga kuliah di sanah, jadi kami bisa mengunjungi eomma jika libur nanti" pemuda berusia 18 tahun menyahut dan ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping ibunya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian memeluk putranya "Eomma dan appa selalu mendukung keputusanmu"

Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum di balik pelukan ibunya, pandangannya turun pada tangan yang menggenggam ponsel yang tengah menampilkan photo seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum lebarnya.

'Tunggu aku... Naruto'

* * *

_Cinta Terhalang Tali Persaudaraan_

Disclaimer. **Masashi Kishimoto©**

Sasuse x Naruto

Plus

Itachi x Kyubi

Warning. Abal, typo menyebar, alur berantakan, kurang nyambung.

Hanya untuk kesenangan semata

D.L.D.R

* * *

Bagi sebagian orang kebahagiaan terbesar adalah saat berkumpul bersama keluarga, kesederhanaan yang enggan terlewatkan barang sedetikpun. Keluarga yang harmonis dan ramah menjadi impian setiap makhluk hidup. Beruntunglah bagi kalian yang termasuk dalam kategori tersebut, di kelilingi oleh orang-orang terkasih benar-benar takdir yang menyenangkan. Tapi masalahnya, jika dalam ruang lingkup keluarga ada salah satu yang kau benci, apakah semuanya akan terus berjalan bahagia? Tentu saja tidak. Ketenangan yang selalu hinggap harus rela di geser oleh keributan sepele. Dan semua itu masuk dalam kehidupanku yang damai.

"Naruto! Bisa tolong Kaa-san?!" sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari arah dapur membuat sang pemilik nama yang tengah berkutat dengan ponsel kesayangannya keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Iya Kaa-san" bergegas turun melewati tangga dan langsung memasuki dapur dengan ponsel yang masih dalam genggaman. "Apa yang bisa Naru bantu?" Wanita paruh baya dengan apron orange di badannya menengok dan tersenyum "Tolong bereskan kamar kakakmu"

"Eh, apa Kyu-nii akan pulang? Kenapa dia tidak beri kabar" melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan dahi yang berkerut tanda bingung.

"Tidak tidak, bukan Kyubi yang akan datang, tapi sepupumu" Kushina, sang wanita yang di sebut Kaa-san kembali berkutat dengan masakannya yang sempat terlupakan.

"Sepupu? Deidara?" kebingungan bertambah mengingat ibunya tak pernah melakukan penyambutan untuk sepupunya itu.

"Bukan, tapi sepupumu dari pihak Tou-san, anak dari Fugaku-san"

"Anak Fugaku-jii? Itachi-nii maksud Kaa-san?" kembali, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu bertanya.

"Lebih tepatnya adik Itachi-kun"

"Adik? Naru tidak pernah dengar"

"Iyah karena dulu ketika kalian masih berumur 1 tahun Fugaku dan istrinya pindah ke Korea, setelah Itachi-kun lulus SMA, dia kuliah di Jepang dan tinggal bersama Kyubi" Jelas sang ibu sambil mengaduk sup tomat.

"Ah begitu, lalu kenapa baru sekarang mereka kembali?" rasa penasaran mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

"Siapa bilang mereka kembali?" mematikan kompor, Kushina memindahkan sup toman ke tempat yang sudah di siapkan.

"Maksud Kaa-san..." Naruto tak sanggup mengutarakan kesimpulan yang di tangkap dari cerita ibunya.

"Ne anak bungsu Fugaku-san juga akan tinggal di sinih dan kuliah bersamamu" tersenyum geli ketika mendapati anaknya menganga karena terkejut, Kushina membawa mangkuk yang berisi sup tadi ke meja makan.

"Kaa-san~ kenapa tidak memberitahu Naru dulu, Naru kan belum memberi izin" menghentak hentakan kakinya Naruto mendekati ibunya kesal.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak membutuhkan izinmu jika ujung-ujungnya akan protes, sudah sanah bereskan kamar kakakmu" Kushina membalikan tubuh putranya menghadap pintu keluar dapur kemudian mendorong pelan punggung itu "Beberapa jam lagi Tou-san dan sepupumu akan sampai"

"HAH! HARI INI!" secepat kilat Naruto menghadap ibunya, dan langsung tergagap ketika melihat Kushina terkejut akibat teriakannya tadi "M-maaf Kaa-san Naru hanya kaget" menunduk kepalanya menyesal.

Kushina tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak putranya yang lebih tinggi darinya "Daijhobu, cepat bereskan kamar kakakmu, setelah itu kita sambut mereka, ne?"

Sebuah anggukan tertangkap mata Kushina, membuatnya terkikik geli dengan sikap anaknya yang takut kena marah. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya "Jangan lupa buatkan ramen ya Kaa-san" dan dengan cepat Naruto lari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Kushina yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

 **_SN_**

* * *

Sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Kyubi Room' di buka, menampilkan suasana kamar yang rapih namun sedikit berdebu, menandakan sang pemilik sudah lama tidak menempati. Berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah mengambil seprei baru dari kamarnya mulai mendekati tempat tidur ber-ukuran kingsize yang terletak di tengah ruangan, mengganti seprei merah marun dengan biru tua yang baru, ntahlah, suka tidak suka Naruto tidak peduli yang terpenting tugasnya segera selesai. Sebuah getaran di saku celana menghentikan kegiatannya, di rogohnya saku tersebut dan keluarlah sebuah benda persegi panjang tipis berwarna putih. Perempatan tercetak di dahi Naruto ketika sebuah nama memenuhi notifikasi di akun facebooknya.

 **NightSky**

"Orang ini..." menggeram kesal ketika lagi-lagi nama yang sama selama 2 minggu terakhir terus mengusik fbnya, selalu mengomentari setiap updetan yang ia post, jika saja komentar itu tidak membuat dirinya naik darah, mungkin Naruto akan menganggapnya secret admirer di dunia maya, tapi sayang semua itu berbanding 180 drajat.

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Semua juga ada batasnya... cobalah terima setidaknya ini kerja kerasku.

12 suka. 1 komentar. Bagikan.

 **NightSky**

Mana ada yang akan menerima hasil dari orang 'Dobe' sepertimu.

_ **Twitt** _ tanda-tanda kekesalan mulai memenuhi kepala pirangnya "Oh Kami-sama sabarkanlah hamba-MU yang baik ini" setelah merancau, tangannya mulai mengetik di kolom yang tertera di layar dengan semangat dan senyum yang manis (baca : Emosi).

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Semua juga ada batasnya... cobalah terima setidaknya ini kerja kerasku.

 **NightSky**

Mana ada yang akan menerima hasil dari orang 'Dobe' sepertimu.

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Oi, aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, But thanks for your coments. TUAN nightsky.

Dan dengan sekali klik Naruto menekan kata komentari dengan menggebu-gebu "Heh.. jangan berharap bisa memancing amarahku dengan kata pedasmu itu" ucapnya pada ponsel yang ia genggam, memasukannya kembali kedalam saku, kemudian mulai melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda. Yah satu fakta yang perlu Naruto tau, bahwa ia sudah emosi sebelum mengatakan itu.

* * *

 **_SN_**

* * *

Sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, sang pengemudi dengan tenang mengendalikan dengan sesekali melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kelihatannya kau sedang senang?" pertanyaan itu mengalihkan fokus sang pemuda dari ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Segores senyum terpasang di wajah rupawan itu, menanggapi pertanyaan sang paman beberapa detik tadi.

"Aniyo ahjusshi, hanya seseorang yang menarik perhatian saya"

"Ah begitu rupanya, beruntung sekali gadis itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian ponakan paman ini" tertawa menggoda, sang pengemudi yang ternyata paman dari pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya, menggerakan kedua ibu jari itu sekedar mengetik sesuatu yang menambah senyumnya yang sempat hillang ketika sebuah pernyataan melintas tanpa permisi.

'Masalahnya, ini sangat sulit di jelaskan'

* * *

 **_SN_**

* * *

"Ne Kyu, setelah kuliahmu selesai kita kerumah Oba-san ya? Otouto sampai di Jepang hari ini. aku tidak ada kuliah setelah ini, jadi aku akan menunggumu" Pria bertubuh tegap berambut hitam yang di ikat kebelakang mengutarakan rencananya seketika setelah mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda tampan yang di panggil Kyu.

Kyu a.k.a Kyubi sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan pemuda di sampingnya, buku yang tengah ia baca jauh lebih menarik dari obrolan tak penting saudaranyanya itu . Menghela nafas lelah, pemuda berkuncir itu mengambil paksa buku di genggaman Kyubi, yang pastinya langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang empu.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mendengarkan perkataanku tadi?" membalas tatapan saudaranyanya jauh lebih lembut. Mendengus kesal Kyubi menggapai buku di genggaman pria itu yang sayangnya langsung di sembunyikan di belakang tubuh tegapnya sehingga tak tergapai oleh tangan Kyubi.

"Ck. Kau sudah mengatakan itu 4 kali Itachi. Di apartemen, di mobil, di kantin, dan terakhir di sinih" Keluar sudah kekesalan Kyubi, membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan melipat tangan di depan dada, Kyubi membuang pandangan ke arah depan.

Pria yang di panggil Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum geli, sikap Kyubi di matanya begitu lucu hingga tak mau melewatkan barang sedetikpun pemandangan wajah kesal saudaranyanya itu. Itachi meletakan buku yang tadi di rampasnya ke pangkuan Kyubi, beranjak dari duduknya tepat di hadapan Kyubi, sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya, membuat Kyubi tepat menatap kelamnya mata Itachi.

"Gomen ne, aku terlalu antusias. Soalnya sudah lama tidak bertemu otouto, jadi kangen" Itachi tersenyum lembut, matanya menyipit khas orang tertawa namun tidak selebar kebanyakan orang. Kyubi terdiam, pandangan itu terekam oleh Rubbynya, sampai sebuah usapan di kepala jingganya memfokuskan penglihatannya kembali.

"Kelasmu sudah hampir di mulai, cepat bergegas. Aku ada di perpustakaan jika kau selesai" menegapkan badannya setelah beberapa menit menunduk, Itachi mengambil tas Kyubi di bangku yang tadi di dudukinya, menarik paksa tangan Kyubi untuk ikut berdiri, kemudian memasangkan tas itu di pundaknya. Sebuah perempatan tercetak di wajah Kyubi.

"Aku pergi ya.. Konan menunggu soalnya, jangan lupa setelah selesai langsung kirim pesan, jaa..." Itachi tersenyum kearah Kyubi sebelum berlari meninggalkannya.

"C-chotto..." terlambat, Itachi sudah jauh dan tidak mungkin mendengar suaranya yang terdengar seperti gumaman. 'Konan ya.. pantas saja, tumben dia nunggu di perpus' Batin Kyubi, menghela nafas berat Kyubi mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas berikutnya.

* * *

 **_SN_**

* * *

 _Masalahnya, ini sangat sulit di jelaskan._

Heran? Tentu saja, Naruto sungguh tidak mengenal akun yang bernama **NightSky** itu. Tapi dia bilang, 'masalahnya sangat sulit di jelaskan'. Oh my god, apa tuh orang punya masalah dengannya yang belum terselesaikan(?) tapi, seingat Naruto ia tidak pernah punya masalah dengan siapapun kecuali dengan mantannya, yah tapi Naruto juga kurang yakin dengan ingatannya itu.

Rasa penasaran mulai menjalar di benak Naruto, dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Naruto mengklik nama **NightSky** , setelah masa loading terlewati hal pertama yang tertangkap shapphire itu adalah rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang, yah hanya itu yang masih jelas terlihat oleh pandangannya. Namun rasa penasar itu bukannya hilang malah menjadi-jadi, dan sekali klik Naruto terdiam. Matanya sekelam malam, begitu indah ketika sapphire menjelajah malamnya iris sang **NightSky**. Langit kelam? Ah Naruto baru ngeh dengan nama sang pemilik onyx, nama itu di ambil dari keindahan matanya. Berpindah dari mata, pandangan Naruto turun pada hidung mancung sang **NightSky** , membuatnya ingin bermain prosotan di hidung itu, dan pandangannya kembali turun pada bibir merah itu, begitu menggoda, begitu sayang untuk di lewatkan, membuatnya ingin men-

"Naruto!" terlonjak kaget, Naruto buru-buru mematikan ponselnya.

"Iya kaa-san! Sebentar lagi Naru turun" memasukan ponsel ke saku clana, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan menghadap ibunya yang tengah merapikan meja makan.

"Ne kaa-san" Naruto menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan tersebut, berniat mendudukan dirinya, namun belum sempat pantat itu menyentuh kursi, tangannya di tarik Kushina, menyebabkannya kembali berdiri dengan wajah cemberut.

"Jangan di duduki, itu udah kaa-san rapihkan untuk Sasuke" Kushina kembali membenarkan letak kursi yang di geser Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya dia-

 **TING TONG...**

Suara bel menggema di dalam rumah, memotong penjelasan Kushina tentang Sasuke, Kushina yang tau betul siapa tamu itu dengan cepat melepas apron yang menempel di tubuhnya, menyimpan kembali di dapur kemudian menyeret Naruto menuju pintu depan dengan senyum lebar.

"Kaa-san pelan-pelan" jika saja Naruto tidak cepat-cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, mungkin iya sudah jatuh karena limbung ketika di seret dengan kecepatan ekstra oleh ibunya.

"Mereka datang hihihi" bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri melihat ibunya yang begitu bersemangat. 'Memangnya seperti apa sih Sasuke itu sampai Kaa-san antusias begitu' Naruto ngedumel kesal.

 **CKLEK**

Daun pintu di buka, menampikan seorang pria dengan perawakan yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto. "Tadaima" Ucap pria itu dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Okeari Anata.." Kushina membalas senyuman suaminya manis. Sedangkan Naruto celingak-celinguk tak tentu arah, mengabaikan ayahnya yang kebingungan dengan sikap anak bungsunya itu.

"Ah Sasuke mana Minato" Kushina ambil alih, sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiran Naruto hanya dengan melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Dia sedang mengambil koper di bagasi" tak lama setelah Minato- suami Kushina juga ayah dari Naruto- menjawab, seseorang dari belakang Minato muncul, berjalan mendekat dengan menunduk karena tengah mengangkat koper dengan beban yang lumayan.

"Nah Naruto perkenalkan ini Sasuke anak dari Fugaku" Minato merangkul pundak Sasuke membuatnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap kearah Naruto.

Eh...

" **K-KAU!"**

_TBC_

* * *

Yokatta akhirnya selesai juga chap pertama, sedikit info, di sinih Minato dan Fugaku adalah kakak beradik, yah sedikit melenceng dari cerita asli bukan masalah kan. maaf jika masih ada typo yang lolos dari mata saya _

RnR please _^


	2. Chapter 2

_Cinta Terhalang Tali Persaudaraan_

Disclaimer. **Masashi Kishimoto©**

Sasuse x Naruto

Plus

Itachi x Kyubi

Warning. Abal, typo menyebar, alur berantakan, kurang nyambung.

Hanya untuk kesenangan semata

D.L.D.R

"Pertemuan kali ini kita cukupkan sampai di sinih, ada pertanyaan?" membereskan buku yang berjejer di meja, lelaki paruh bayah melontarkan pertanyaan kepada penghuni ruangan.

Hening... tidak ada yang menyahut satupun, semua sibuk membenah bersiap-siap menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Oke... sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya" tersenyum tulus, pria dengan luka horizontal di hidung itu mengangkat tumpukan buku dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Di baris pertama deret terakhir, Kyubi masih duduk termenung, jujur,ia sama sekali tidak fokus selama pelajaran berlangsung. mengusap kecil wajahnya, Kyubi menidurkan kepalanya di meja, tak ada niat untuk beranjak dari sanah. sebelum..

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara seseorang dan sentuhan lembut di keningnya membuat Kyubi membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali. Raut khawatir tertangkap iris Ruby, membuatnya –terpaksa- tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku baik Utakata, tidak usah khawatir"

"Wajahmu pucat Kyu" pertanyaan kedua, mengartikan pemuda yang di panggil Utakata tak sepenuhnya percaya pada jawaban itu.

"..." Kyubi terdiam, membenarkan perkataan temannya.

Satu persatu penghuni kelas mulai keluar, menyisakan mereka berdua yang masih dalam perasaan berbeda.

"Kau melamun?" Utakata yang semula jongkok untuk melihat wajah Kyubi, kini mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan kursi Kyubi.

"Ah... maaf, aku hanya teringat sesuatu, aku baik-baik saja kok" Kyubi menatap Utakata meyakinkan.

"..." Utakata tak menjawab. Menatap balik Kyubi mencari kebohongan yang sangat ketara di matanya, menghela nafas lelah, Utakata bangkit mengambil tas Kyubi yang tergeletak di samping kursi, memasukan buku yang masih ada di meja, kemudian menyampirkannya ke bahu kanan. Menarik tangan Kyubi mencoba membuat pemuda itu bangkit.

"Aku antar pulang" ajakan yang terdengar seperti perintah, Kyubi mendongak menatap Utakata bingung.

"Ano...aku-

"Kyu kau sudah selesai..." seorang pemuda tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan, memotong pembicaraan mereka "Ah... ada Utakata ternyata" spontan Kyubi menarik tangannya dari genggaman Utakata.

"Itachi.." reflek Kyubi berdiri menatap Itachi dengan pandangan gugup.

"Kau lama, Jadi aku menyusulmu kesinih" Itachi menjelaskan tanpa di minta.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo pulang" melirik ke arah Utakata yang masih terdiam, Kyubi mengambil tasnya di bahu Utakata "Lain kali saja ya" tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah mendekati Itachi. ikut tersenyum, Itachi membengkuk untuk berpamitan. mereka keluar beriringan, meninggalkan Utakata dalam kebisuan.

* * *

Suasana di ruang keluarga terlihat begitu mencengkram, aura hitam bercampur dengan senyum tipis melapisi kecanggungan 2 pemuda yang tengah adu pandang dengan hikmat. Masih menutup mulut sejak 2 jam terlewati membuat wanita dan lelaki paruh baya memangdang keduanya khawatir.

"Anata... apa kau yakin mereka baik-baik saja?" Kushina, satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu bertanya, masih terfokus dengan dua pemuda di depannya.

"Mungkin mereka lelah" jawaban yang terlihat acuh, hingga mendapatkan delikan maut yang mampu membuatnya bungkam seketika.

"Khem..." mencoba mengambil perhatian dari dua pemuda di depannya, Kushina berusah membuat suara sekeras mungkin.

"..."

"..."

"Khem!" tidak mendapat respon memaksa Kushina menaikan volume suaranya.

"..."

"..."

Kekesalannya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi 'Aish.. mereka ini..' menggeram dalam hati, Kushina menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mereda emosinya yang mulai hinggap.

"KHEM!"

Bisa di bilang keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Kushina, lihatlah, dua pemuda itu kini sedang melihat kearahnya, dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin, Kushina memandang dua pemuda itu bergantian, beraninya mereka menghiraukannya, bahkan dengan 2 kali teguran masih tetap bergeming dengan pandangan masing-masing. Tapi tunggu... yang terakhir tadi bukan suaranya, lalu...

"Nii-chan!" suara cempreng Naruto menyadarkan Kushina dari lamunannya, menengok kebelakang bermasud melihat siapa yang membantunya menyadarkan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun wajah Minato yang tanpa di ketahui tepat berada di belang Kushina membuatnya pas menabrakan hidung mungil itu pada bibir Minato.

"Ara... Oka-san setidaknya lakukan itu saat kami tidak ada di sinih" Kyubi yang baru saja sampai setelah Itachi spontan berucap ketika melihat adegan ayah dan ibunya, membuat tawa di ruangan itu pecah, minus Kushina yang langsung menjauhkan diri dari Minato, dengan muka memerah menahan malu dan geli, Kyubi mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Naruto "Yo otouto" Kyubi tersenyum sambil mengacak kecil rambut Naruto yang di respon dengan wajah kesal dari sang empu.

"Ah... sejak kapan kalian sampai" bersikap kejadian tadi tak pernah ada, Kushina mendekat ke arah Itachi dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya"Pergilah membersihkan diri, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama" Itachi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban,kemudian memeluk Kushina yang sudah di anggap sebagai ibunya.

"Aish liatlah, sebenarny di sinih siapa yang menjadi anak kandungmu" Kyubi bersuara di buat kesal, mendelik ke arah Itachi yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

"Apa? bahkan okaa-san lebih menyayangiku dari pada kamu" Itachi menyeringai, begitu puas melihat wajah kesal Kyubi yang memerah.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kau bisa memeluk tou-san jika kau mau" Minato berucap, menambah gelak tawa yang terkesan hangat di rumah itu.

"Ah... sepertinya tidak ada yang merindukanku di sinih, padahal aku sangat merindukannya" pura-pura terlihat kecewa, Itachi menatap Kushina dengan raut sedih.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri, dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya ia berjalan angkuh ke arah Itachi "Yak Tachi-nii Naru kangen ko... jadi jangan sedih" kakinya berhenti ketika berjarak satu meter di depan Itachi, merenggangkan tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan, Naruto melebarkan senyumnya.

"Oi Dobe yang dia maksud itu aku, bukan kamu"

 **-Twit-** senyumnya luntur seketika, membalikan badan guna melihat siapa yang berani menghancurkan moodnya. Manik hitam dengan seringai jahil memenuhi indra penglihatan Naruto, dengan langkah menggebu-gebu ia mendekati asal suara.

"Teme! Jangan berasumsi seenak jidatmu" menunjuk Sasuke tepat di hidung.

"Sayangnya dugaanku 100 persen tepat Dobe" tersenyum jail, Sasuke menurunkan jari Naruto dari hadapannya, beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah kearah Itachi dengan melewati Naruto.

"Hyung.. Bogoshipo" Sasuke memeluk Itachi dengan senyum kemenangan, di balas kekehan kecil dari Itachi. Naruto yang kesal menghirup udara banyak-banyak, mencoba menghilangkan rasa malu dalam dirinya.

"Cih tak hanya populer di kalangan wanita, ternyata kau juga populer di kalangan adik!" Kyubi memaki Itachi.

"Hahahha sudah sudah.. lebih baik kalian cepat membersihkan diri, Naru kau antar Sasuke ke kamarmu, Itachi dan Kyubi menginap malam ini, jadi Sasuke sementara di kamarmu dulu ne" Kushina tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"T-tapi-

"Laksanakan!" perintah mutlak dari ibunya mau tidak mau harus Naruto trima. Haah mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam terpanjang untuknya.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cinta Terhalang Tali Persaudaraan_

Disclaimer. **Masashi Kishimoto©**

Sasuse x Naruto

Plus

Itachi x Kyubi

Warning. Abal, typo menyebar, alur berantakan, kurang nyambung.

Hanya untuk kesenangan semata

D.L.D.R

Suara gelak tawa memenuhi ruang keluarga Namikaze, makan malam sudah usai sejam yang lalu, kini waktunya bercengkerama, saling menanyakan kabar masing-masing bermaksud lebih mempererat kekeluargaan di antara mereka, namun ada satu yang mengganjal di sinih, tatapan sinis dan ucapan sok akrab membuat suasana sedikit 'hambar'. Yah ucapan yang keluar sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi. Uzumaki Naruto, dengan muka asemnya kini tengah dalam sesi pendekatan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, semua ini tak lain dan tak bukan ide dari wanita yang sudah melahirkannya.

"Sasuke-kun selalu dapat ranking satu di sekolahnya loh Naru" Kushina yang duduk tepat di samping bungsu Uchiha tersenyum bangga dengan gerakan memeluk Sasuke dari samping.

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto ingin muntah mendengarnya, cih dia juga pernah kalau hanya ranking satu saat TK dulu. Uchiha sialan, bikin emosi naik aja, liahatlah muka angkuhnya itu.

"Wah hebat sekali" Naruto sangat sangat sangat terpaksa mengatakan itu, kalau ibunya tidak ada di sinih ingin sekali ia memukul kepala ayam itu.

Naruto melirik ke sudut ruangan, di mana kakaknya dan Itachi sedang bermain game dan tertawa bersama, 'aku juga ingin main dengan Tachi-nii, bukannya terperangkap di kandang ayam seperti ini' lirihnya sendu.

"Um... Naru Suke, Okaa-san bikin minum dulu ya" Ucap Kushina kemudian berdiri. Anggukan dari dua remaja di depannya membuat Kushina melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

Good kesempatan!

"Oi Teme, ingat perkataanku baik-baik. Aku mendekatimu bukan karena ingin dekat denganmu, ini terpaksa, jadi jangan sok akrab, bersikaplah tak saling kenal di luar rumah, hanya di depan Okaa-san aku mengenalmu dan sebaliknya, mengerti?! " dengan sekali tarikan nafas Naruto merapalkan kata yang sudah terangkai dari tadi.

Sasuke menaikan alis, kemudian mendengus geli sambil bersedakep dada, sungguh ia gagal paham dengan si pirang di depannya.

"Oi paham tidak?!" Tanyanya lagi, suaranya sedikit di pelankan namun dengan emosi yang terlihat, bisa gawat jika kedua kakaknya mendengar ancaman yang terlontar dari bibirnya itu.

Masih tidak ada respon, Naruto mengerang, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Bah, kau. Kau. Aish kau lebih menyebalkan dari yang aku kira" Naruto berusaha menahan emosi, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berfikir jernih dengan tangan menempel di pangkal hidung, ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Ayolah... ini mudah kok, kau hanya bersikap tak mengenalku di depan umum, oke?" menatap harap tepat di mata bungsu Uchiha.

30 detik kemudian

"Arrrggh... terserahlah, aku anggap diam mu itu sebagai persetujuan" memutuskan kontak mata, Naruto menyenderkan badannya di sofa. Sesi pendekatan ya? Ia rasa, ini lebih tepat di sebut uji emosi. Naruto terkekeh, sedikit melirik Uchiha bungsu di depannya. **Jiah apa maksud tatapan itu?**. Naruto membatin.

 **Drrrrttt Drrrrttt Drrrrttt**

sedikit tersentak, Naruto mencari sumber getaran, merogoh saku clana, kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

From : Saara

To : Duren

 _Duren telfon aku._

Naruto tersenyum tanpa sadar, sebuah pesan singkat menyeret kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu, mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Eh, Naru kau mau kemana?" Kushina yang baru selesai mebuat minuman bertanya, ketika si bungsu tertangkap mata ruby menuju pintu utama. Naruto berhenti melangkah, berbalik kearah ibunya kemudian tersenyum. "Mau ngobrol dengan Saara" mengambil minuman dari nampan yang di bawa Kushina, Naruto kembali melanjutkan niatnya.

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan" Kushina meletakan nampan tadi ke meja bundar antara Sasuke dan sofa yang tadi di duduki Naruto, mangambil satu gelas berisi jus tomat, lau menyerahkannya ke Sasuke "Ini untuk Sasuke-kun, maaf ya Naruto memang kadang seperti itu" Ucap Kushina dengan nada merasa tidak enak.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan senyum tipis "Tidak apa-apa Obaa-san" Kushina cemberut "Okaa-san Sasuke-kun" Sasuke tertawa kecil "Ne Okaa-san" Kushina tersenyum kemudian duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke.

Melirik ke sudut ruangan lalu menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Kyubi dan Itachi yang kelewat akrab sampai saling cubit pipi "mereka selalu seperti itu jika main game bersama" Lirihnya, namun masih tertangkap pendengaran Sasuke. Mengikuti arah pandang Kushina, Sasuke mendengus melihat pandangan di sudut sanah "Mereka sudah dewasa, tapi sama sekali tidak menunjukan demikian"

"Ya kalau sudah seperti ini mereka susah di pisahkan" Kushina ikut tertawa kecil "Yak! Kyubi Itachi, kemari, ambil minuman kalian!" Menaikan volume suara bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda di sudut sanah.

"Ne Okaa-san!" keduanya menjawab kompak.

Kushina kembali melirik Sasuke "Okaa-san harap, Sasuke-kun dan Naru bisa menjadi kakak adik seakrab mereka" menatap Sasuke dengan senyum khas seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

Sasuke terdiam, namun detik berikutnya mengangguk antusias, hingga mengundang tawa Kushina yang melihatnya. Meneguk jus tomat di genggamanya, Sasuke teringat sesuatu "Ne Okaa-san, Saara itu siapa?"

* * *

[BAKA! KAU PIKIR AKU MENGHUBUNGIMU INGIN MEMINJAM UANG!] suara nyaring di ponsel Naruto membuat sang pemilik menjauhkan benda persegi itu dari telinganya.

"Stop it! Kau membuat telingaku berdengung Yakuza"

[Kau yang mancing Duren]

Naruto tersenyum "kalau di hitung-hitung, sudah lebih dari lima kali ketika kau menghubungiku malam-malam untuk meminjam uang, sekarang apa lagi alibimu?"

[Yak! Itu memang sedang butuh, kau perhitungan sekali sebagai sahabat] Naruto meringis.

"Hehehehhe"

[...]

"Oke oke sekarang masuk ke sesi serius, ada apa lagi? Silahkan cerita aku akan mendengarkan" Naruto mendudukan diri di bangku taman samping Rumah.

[Tapi kau tak pernah memberi solusi selain berkata 'ya' 'um' 'lalu' 'terus' 'lanjutkan']

Naruto terkikik geli "Setidaknya aku merespon curcolmu itu"

* * *

 _Bisa di bilang dia adalah sahabat terdekat yang di miliki Naruto_

Pernyataan itu masih terngiang di pikiran Sasuke, ada rasa lega di dadanya, namun tak bisa di pungkiri kecemasan juga mendominan perasaannya. "Haaaaaah" Sasuke menghela nafas, menutup jendela kamar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan taman di samping rumah. Merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, Sasuke mencoba berjalan menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

"Keriput! jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku!" Kyubi menekan suaranya mengancam, tangannya masih sibuk dengan stik, dan pandangannya terfokus pada layar di depannya, ia tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Itachi?, ia tengah sibuk merusak konsentrasi lawannya, bermaksud membuat Kyubi kalah dari taruhan bermain game kali ini, sungguh tidak ada dalam sejarah seorang Uchiha kalah, oh tidak, itu tidak akan pernah, walaupun dengan cara licik sekalipun.

"Aa..aa... Sakit bodoh" dengan sekali hentak Kyubi menampik tangan Itachi dari pipinya, ia sudah sangat kesal, ancamannya tak mempan sama sekali. melotot kearah Itachi, Kyubi berniat mencubit balik pipi pemuda itu, namun-

Game Over~ Game Over~ Gamen Over~

Nada yang sangat merdu, namun berasa seperti mendapat hujan batu bagi Kyubi, matanya menatap layar horor, mulutnya menganga, matanya membelak, sekali lagi mencoba membaca setiap huruf di layar tersebut.

"Yeah!" Itachi berteriak senang, usahanya sukses besar.

"Kau."

"huh" Itachi berhenti bergerak, melirik pemuda jingga di sampingnya, oh tidak tanda bahaya berkelip di kepalanya.

"KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK!" Kyubi lepas kontrol, beranjak menerjang Itachi yang tenyata sudah lari menghindari amukan Kyubi. Ck Reflek yang bagus.

Dan terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran di kediaman Namikaze.

"Anata, aku harap, besok kamu sudah mengganti barang yang rusak malam ini" Ucap kushina pada sebuah ponsel di telinganya.

* * *

Pintu bertuliskan 'Naruto Room' di buka, kepala pirang muncul, matanya bergerak ke penjuru ruangan, dan berhenti di tempat tidur berukurang king size. Menutup pintu kembali sambil menekan sakelar di tembok dekat pintu, kemudian mulai melangkah mendekati seseorang yang sudah terlebih dulu berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Dia mengambil di sisi kanan tanpa berunding terlebih dahulu, aish dasar" Naruto menaiki tempat tidur, melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tertidur dengan pulas, tanpa sadar Naruto mendekati wajah Sasuke "Bahkan saat tertidur wajahnya masih menyebalkan" lirihnya pelan, tangan tannya bergerak menyentuh ujung hidung Sasuke dengan telunjuk, menekan-nekan kecil, kemudian terkikik "Oyasumi Teme" Naruto tersenyum lalu menidurkan diri, seketika ia tersadar 'Apa yang barusan aku lakukan' Batinnya sambil melirik ke samping Kanan, mengangkat bahu acuh, Naruto kembali pada posisinya dan mulai menutup mata.

Mata Onyx terbuka sesaat setelahnya, melirik kesamping kiri lalu tersenyum, mendudukan diri berniat menarik selimut guna menyelimuti mereka, Sasuke berhenti ketika selimut itu sudah mencapai dada si pirang, menggeser sedikit lebih mendekat, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, menatap Naruto lama kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di kening Naruto "Oyasumi yo Dobe" tersenyum tulus sebelum mencari jejak Naruto di alam mimpi.

_TBC_

Maaf jika masih kurang panjang

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

_Cinta Terhalang Tali Persaudaraan_

Disclaimer. **Masashi Kishimoto©**

Sasuse x Naruto

Plus

Itachi x Kyubi

Warning. Abal, typo menyebar, alur berantakan, kurang nyambung.

Hanya untuk kesenangan semata

D.L.D.R

Entah untuk keberapa kali Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya. usapan, cubitan, dan colekan yang di rasakan pada wajahnya sungguh sangat mengganggu. Rasa penasaran lebih menguasai dari kantuk yang hampir memudar, perlahan kulit putih yang menutupi kelereng malam terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Dan ketika kesadaran sudah berkumpul, Onyxnya membelak sempurna.

"N-Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan di atasku"

Sasuke reflek memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk, namun tubuh lain yang menindihnya membuat gerakan tertahan dan kembali berbaring, Sasuke kalap Pandangannya menyapu seisi ruangan.

Gelap...

Menurut tebakannya yang tak pernah meleset, saat ini pasti masih tengah malam. Kejutan macam apa ini, bahkan ulang tahunnya sudah lewat 5 bulan yang lalu. Usapan kecil di pipi membuatnya kembali menatap sang pelaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?" Ugh Suara macam apa itu, kenapa bisa Naruto berbicara dengan nada errrr mendesah.

"Apa kamu tidak suka" tangan Naruto kembali bermain di wajah rupawan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Khem m-maksudku bukannya saat ini kamu harus tidur untuk mempersiapkan pendaftaran besok" Sasuke sungguh bersusah payah melawan sesuatu yang menggebu di bawah sanah. hello siapa yang akan menolak jika di sajikan makanan favorit dengan Cuma-Cuma.

"Um..." Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah lebih mendekatkan wajahnya, hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke kembali salah tingkah.

"N-Naru kamu tau ini masih tengah malam?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan fokus pemuda di atasnya. Bukan munafik atau semacamnya, sebenarnya jika boleh jujur Sasuke juga senang Naruto bersikap pasrah seperti ini, hanya saja mereka masih Kuliah bahkan belum resmi menjadi mahasiswa, Sasuke tidak mau mengambil kehormatan orang yang di sukainya sebelum resmi menikah. Errr yah setidaknya pemikiran Uchiha sangat membantu dalam hal mendesak seperti ini.

"Nghn Suke~"

Buntu... akal Uchiha bungsu dangkal dengan sekejap, desahan itu seperti menutup kewarasan Sasuke, apa lagi dengan bibir yang menggoda di depannya, persetan dengan umur yang terpenting sekarang - jangan sia-siakan kesempatan berharga ini-

Tangan kiri Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah terlebih dahulu terselip di belakang kepala pirang itu. Ugh sebentar lagi bibir seksi Naruto akan ia rasakan, memikirkannya membuat Sasuke menyerigai mesum, mata onyx nya tertutup bersiap meresapi rasa yang sangat di idam-idamkan.

"Naru.. I love you" Bisik Sasuke sebelum-

 **BRRUUUGG!**

"Teme, Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ck Sial" Sasuke beranjak dari lantai dengan guling berada di pelukannya, matanya menangkap wajah Khawatir Naruto, dan dengan seketika matanya membelak.

"Oi kau tidak geger otak kan?" Naruto kembali bertanya, ketika melihat wajah bengong Sasuke, tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan di depan wajah Sasuke yang berantakan. Dan tawa jahat Naruto pecah menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menggelitik perutnya itu.

 **Tap!**

Namun tawanya terpaksa ditahan ketika tangan Sasuke menangkap tangannya yang tadi Naruto kibaskan.

"Naruto ini jam berapa?" Tatapan Sasuke berubah horor, Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang mengarah pada penampilannya.

"J-jam 7 pagi tentu saja"

Tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, dan hal itu kembali membuat tawa Naruto pecah.

* * *

 **_SN_**

* * *

"Hahahha Harusnya tadi tachi-nii melihat wajah busto Sasuke" Tawa Naruto menggema memenuhi ruang makan.

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke kesal jika terus menerus di jadikan topik humor di pagi hari.

"Salahkan dirimu yang susah sekali di bangunkan. Sudah dicubit, dicolek, diguncang tetap saja tidur kaya orang mati, jadi aku langsung aja pergi mandi" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke, sebelum kembali pada sarapannya.

"Naru kamu tidak memberitahu Sasuke kalau waktu daftarnya jam 10 pagi" sang kepala Keluarga bersuara.

"Dia tidak bertanya" Jawab Naruto acuh sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya mendengus.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu mimpikan sampai tidurmu lelap sekali Otouto?" kali ini suara Itachi yang terdengar, sepertinya rasa penasaran mulai tumbuh di kepalanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, Sasuke kembali mengingat mimipinya semalam, sedikit melirik Naruto yang sedang megunyah sarapannya. "Aku tidak mimpi apapun Aniki" Berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya dengan tatapan, walaupun tau itu hanya sia-sia, menghela nafas pasrah Sasuke meneguk susu miliknya.

"Aku berani bertaruh itu mimpi basah"

"Ukhuk!..ukhuk!.. khem.. ukhuk!"

"Suke pelan-pelan" Kushina yang duduk tepat di samping kiri Sasuke menepuk kecil punggung tegap Sasuke dengan khawatir. "kyubi! berhenti bicara ketika makan!. Naruto, Itachi jangan bercanda saat sedang makan! Minato habiskan makananmu jika tidak mau terlambat!" Suara Kushina bagaikan petir di tengan hujan badai, tidak ada siapapun yang berani menentang. "FAHAM!"

"H-Ha'ik" Jawaban kompak dari pemilik nama cukup membuat Kushina meredakan aura kehitaman di sekelilingnya.

"Nah Sasuke-Kun habiskan makananmu, jangan hiraukan mereka ber-empat ne" Kushina mengelus surai reven Uchiha bungsu dengan lembut.

"Ah.. Ha'ik" Jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto, Kyubi, Itachi dan Minato menganga. **'TIDAK ADIL!'** Batin mereka kompak.

Ah sungguh keluarga yang harmonis.

* * *

 **_SN_**

* * *

"Sasuke tunggu aku!" Naruto berlari dengan susah payah, tasnya benar-benar berat sehingga menghambat kakinya untuk berlari.

"Kau lelet Dobe" Bukannya berhenti berjalan dan menunggu si pirang yang tertinggal 6 meter di belakangnya Sasuke malah lebih mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ini sangat berat Teme!" Naruto kesal dengan orang di depannya. Dasar tidak punya hati.

"Makanya peralatan bengkel tidak usah di bawa" Sasuke menyeringai, balas dendam tidak masalah bukan.

"Damn it! Ini buku baka!" Naruto menggeram, tangannya berusaha menyangga tas sehingga tidak terlalu berat di bahunya. Hei, Naruto sudah cukup, tinggi rata-rata, jangan sampai hal seperti ini menurunkan tinggi badannya.

"Hn" Sasuke terus berjalan hingga persimpangan koridor menuju pintu keluar, sekilas menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk dari pintu utama sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sasuke mendengus melihatnya. Dan pendengarannya kembali menangkap suara memelas Naruto.

"Setidaknya bantu aku Teme!" Punggung Sasuke menghilang di belokan koridor, menghela nafas kesal Naruto kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Dan ketika kakinya sudah hampir belok mengikuti arah koridor langkah seseorang di hadapannya lebih dulu menyenggol kakinya, hal itu membuat keseimbangan tubuh Naruto oleng, berat di punggungnya lebih unggul hingga akhirnya Naruto terjungkal kebelakang.

"Aduh!"

"G-Gomennasai" pelaku penabrakan yang ternyata seorang wanita menundukan tubuhnya, menyesal. Ponsel yang berada di genggamannya dengan cepat ia masukan ke saku celana.

Naruto bersusah payah bangun dari jatuhnya, 'sungguh tidak elit, untung sepi' Naruto membatin.

"Ah tidak apa-apa nona, aku ba- eh Saara?!" Naruto yang berniat mengulurkan tangannya, otomatis menunjuk gadis yang ternyata sahabatnya itu.

"Loh Duren? Hahha ternyata kamu" Saara pelaku penabrakan bernafas lega ternyata ia tidak berbuat ceroboh di hari pertama menginjakan kaki di kampus idamannya. Ya seenggaknya yang ia tabrak bukan orang lain.

"Jangan mulai" Naruto mendengus " Tapi, kamu ke sinih sama siapa?" Naruto celingak celinguk mencari orang lain.

"Aku sama Ottou-san, dia di ruang pendaftaran, aku habis ambil ponsel yang tertinggal di mobil, kamu sudah selesai?" Jelas Saara.

"Owh, iya tapi ini sangat mengganggu" Naruto menunjuk tasnya dengan ibu jari.

"Hahaha mau aku bantu? lagian sudah ada Otou-san di dalam jadi tidak masalah sedikit lebih lama?" dan anggukan antusias dari Naruto cukup menjawab pertanyaan Saara.

Berniat mengambil alih tas di punggung Naruto, sebelum tas tersebut sudah beralih di tangan Sasuke. "Biar aku yang bawa, kau hanya membuatnya repot Dobe"

"Eh?" Saara mengerjap bingung.

"Ck Teme kenapa kamu balik lagi bukannya tadi sudah hilang di telan koridor" Sarkatis Naruto, Naruto beralih menatap Saara "Ah dia Sepupuku namanya Sasuke"

"Ah.. Salam kenal" Saara membungkukan badannya.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam sebagai jawaban, kemudian melirik Naruto "kita sudah di tunggu" Setelah mengetakan hal itu, kakinya kembali melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. ne Saara sampai jumpa nanti ya" Naruto melambai sebelum berlari guna menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Saara? Hanya menatap nanar kepergian Naruto, biasanya tidak ada siapapun yang akan mengganggu waktunya bersama Naruto. Sekarang...? hm Sasuke ya?. Detik berikutnya Saara kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

 **_SN_**

* * *

"Siapa dia?" Sasuke bersuara ketika di rasa langkah Naruto sejajar dengannya.

"Kau sudah lupa dengan namanya? Oh ya ampun apanya yang genius" Naruto terkekeh.

"Ck maksudku hubungan kalian?" Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Eh?" mengerjab heran Naruto ikut berhenti, kemudian menghadap Sasuke bingung.

"Kalian dekat sekali" Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Ah... hahha tentu saja dia sahabat dekatku" Mencoba tertawa walau tau suasana begitu canggung. 'Ada apa dengannya' Naruto membatin.

"Hn" Mengedikan bahu acuh, Sasuke menyerahkan tas di tangannya kepada Naruto dengan sedikit di lempar.

Reflek tangan Naruto bergerak menangkap tas tersebut "T-Tunggu, apa-apaan ini, kenapa di kembalikan lagi"

"Tadi malam,tepat jam 8 lebih 15 menit. tepat di hadapanku. Kau berucap-" sengaja memotong perkataannya, Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, " _bersikaplah tak saling kenal di luar rumah_ " senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampan itu setelah berusaha mengikuti suara Naruto.

Sungguh, Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menganga setelah mendengar tuturan darinya. Menepuk kecil kepala pirang di hadapannya Sasuke berbisik "Jadi. bawa tas mu sendiri. Namikaze-san" sebelum kembali melangkah menuju mobil mereka dengan kikikan kecil.

Merasakan pergerakan dari Sasuke, Naruto mengerjab waspada "Arrggh perjanjiannya nanti saja Teme~ sekarang bantu aku~ ini sungguh berat" Menghentak-hentakan kakinya, Naruto mengejar berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"Maaf anda siapa?" senyum Sasuke bertambah lebar.

"Yak!"

* * *

 **_SN_**

* * *

Dering ponsel menghentikan kegiatan Itachi dari bukunya, melirik sekilas kemudian dengan cepat meraih benda persegi tersebut ketika melihat sebuah nama di layar tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi"

[Tachi, kamu sudah sampai?] Nada khawatir tertangkap pendengaran Itachi.

"Ne Okaa-san"

[Syukurlah, Apa persediaan kalian sudah habis? Mau Kaa-san beli kan?]

"Ah tidak, tidak. Masih banyak kok" Dengan cepat Itachi menjawab, takut-takut merepotkan Ibunya.

[Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi Kaa-san, ne]

"Ha'ik ha'ik" Senyum menawan mengembang di wajah Itachi.

[Sampaikan juga kepada Kyubi jangan ceroboh] Itachi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ne nanti Tachi sampaikan" Kembali meletakan ponselnya setelah usai mematikan sambungan. Itachi meraih buku yang sempat terlupakan.

"Siapa?" Kyubi tiba-tiba datang sambil menyodorkan secangkir minuman dingin ke arah Itachi.

Itachi mendongak kemudian menerima gelas di tangan Kyubi "Thanks" Anggukan kepala cukup menjawab ucapan Itachi. Meneguk sedikit sebelum meletakan gelas tersebut di dekat ponsel. Itachi melirik Kyubi yang sudah duduk di sampingnya "Okaa-san"

Gerakan mulut membentuk huruf O tertangkap mata Itachi, tersenyum lucu Itachi mencubit pipi Kyubi "Katanya, titip anak sulungnya yang ceroboh ini" wajah kesal Kyubi menambah senyum Itachi.

"A-a-a berhenti mencubit pipiku Keriput, sungguh ini sakit" Kyubi menarik tangan Itachi dari pipinya, namun saat tanagan itu lepas, tangan lainnya kembali mencubit pipi satunya, dan hal itu membuat tawa Itachi pecah.

"Hahaha liat wajah mu, sangat jel- Ugh!" tawa Itachi terpaksa berhenti ketika kakinya merasakan pijakan yang sangat kuat.

"Rasakan, makanya jangan main-main dengan Kyubi" Tawa bangga di tampilkan, sungguh Kyubi sangat menyukai ekspresi Itachi yang kesakitan. Dasar Iblis.

"Rubah jahat" Itachi merengut, mengelus pelan kakinya yang sempat jadi korban kesadisan Kyubi.

"Bodo. Oh iya-" Itachi mendongak ketika menangkap nada bicara Kyubi yang serius "Tentang adikmu itu, firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan" Kyubi membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Itachi mendengus melihat pose itu "Jangan sok menjadi detektif Kyu, bahkan dari semua firasatmu tak ada satupun yang tepat" Itachi kembali mengambil minumannya, meneguknya sampai isinya benar-benar kosong.

"Aku serius Keriput, anggap saja ini firasat seorang kakak terhadap adiknya" Kyubi menatap Itachi meyakinkan.

"Ya ya, lalu apa firasatmu?" Itachi meletakan gelas kosong di tangannya sebelum membalas tatapan Kyubi lebih serius.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi... sepertinya Sasuke menyukai Naruto" Ucap Kyubi blak-blakan.

Itachi melongo sepersekian detik kemudian tertawa "Buahaha mana mungkin"

"Itu masih perkiraan Itachi!" Rasanya kesal saat mulai serius, tapi di anggap candaan.

"Hahaha oke oke, aku tidak meyangka kamu punya kekuatan membaca pikiran seperti itu" Ingatkan pada otak Itachi, ketika Kyubi mengucap namanya, itu tanda Kyubi benar-benar serius.

"Aku hanya sedikit membaca gerak wajah orang. begitupun pada Sasuke, tatapannya pada Naruto-" Kyubi menerawang, mengingat setiap tatapan Sasuke terhadap adik kesayangannya "Benar-benar beda" kemudian beralih menatap kedua onyx di depannya.

Itachi terdiam, perkataan Kyubi sedikit mengganggu dirinya "Lalu.. bagaimana denganku?" tanpa komando pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha "Apa kamu membaca tatapanku juga?... padamu?"

"Eh?" Kyubi mengerjab "Ah hahahha aku males membaca wajahmu" Kyubi mengedarkan penglihatannya, kemanapun, asal jangan kelam malam itu.

"Sudah ku tebak" Itachi menyamankan duduknya di sofa, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran yang sangat empuk itu. Kemudian memjamkan matanya, niatan untuk melanjutkan bacaannya luntur sudah.

"A-apa?" Kyubi bertanya gugup.

"Kamu tidak bisa membaca gerak wajah" Itachi menjawab dengan bergumam, namun masih bisa tertangkap pendengaran Kyubi.

"Haaah Whatever" Kyubi memutar bola matanya, kemudian mengikuti jejak Itachi, menyandar pada sofa.

"Oya.. aku menemukan ini di kamarmu" Tiba-tiba Itachi mengeluarkan gelang manik-manik dari saku kemejanya. "tersangkut di ujung sprei" lanjutnya.

"Eeh!"Kyubi reflek beranjak dari duduknya sambil menunjuk benda di tangan Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi yang melihat tingkah Kyubi menyerngitkan dahi heran.

"I-itu... Milik Naruto" Kyubi kembali duduk "Lebih tepatnya, pemberian mantan pacar Naruto"

"Eh?!"

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

Mohon maaf ngaret updatenya..

Di karenakan kesibukan yang tidak terduga, tapi dengan datangnya libur, sungguh sangat membantu.

RnR please~


End file.
